Historically, tooling functionality for web applications (e.g., msn.com, google.com, yahoo.com, facebook.com, etc.) is tightly coupled with the web applications. For instance, tools for a web browser (e.g., F12 tools for Internet Explorer® or Chrome tools for Google Chrome®) typically are integrated into the browser. Increasingly, however, applications that are external to web applications are providing tooling functionality for such web applications. Applications that are capable of performing tooling operations with respect to a web application are often referred to as requesting applications or tooling applications. The web applications on which tooling operations are performed are commonly referred to as targeted applications.
Performing tooling operations on web applications by requesting applications that are external to the web applications provides some challenges because information that is historically provided within web application tools (e.g., hypertext markup language (HTML) views, console windows, etc.) may not easily be provided to the requesting applications. Furthermore, web application code is often most easily inspected, modified, etc. in context of a dynamic language such as JavaScript®/HTML. However, it can be challenging to augment a callable application programming interface (API) within a targeted application and/or to provide a sufficient level of isolation from dynamic language code of a web application to ensure its integrity. Moreover, conventional approaches for diagnosing web applications may encounter difficulty with respect to new web devices (e.g., tablet computers) and/or platforms (e.g., ARM) in which limited resources or the newness of the architecture may inhibit utilization of existing integrated development environment (IDE) and/or integrated web application (e.g., web browser) techniques.